No Sleep 'til BROOKLYN!
by Piker
Summary: AU fic with Jack taking David to his first rave, has Drug and alcohol use
1. No Sleep 'til Brooklyn!

No Sleep 'Til - BROOKLYN!

**Standard Disclaimer** "Newsies" does not belong to me, it belongs to Disney. I just happen to borrow a few characters and jazz them up a bit. If you sue I hope you're happy with a stick of winter fresh Extra gum and a penny because that's all I have. 

David Jacobs slowly looks over the card that suddenly got put in his hand. It said:

Lights Out in Brooklyn

He's done it again, but this

time all of Brooklyn's gonna know

Friday night, from dusk to dawn

HWY 74, second ware house on the right

-remember-

No Sleep 'til BROOKLYN!

He turns the card over-

PLUR

because we rave 

^author's note: PLUR stands for Peace, Love, Unity, Respect. What every raver lives by.^

"Weird" He started towards his second period class. It had been two weeks since David and his family had moved there. he didn't know anyone except a few kids in his classes.

"Hey Dave, what's that?"  
Jack Kelly, being one of them. They had met on his first day there. he was walking into the office for his schedule when he saw this guy walking out of the Dean's office yelling that it wasn't over yet. David shook his head and went towards the secretary. That's when Jack ran into him and you can probably guess that there were introductions as Jack was being dragged away by the Dean. Soon after they became fast friends. Now back to the story.

"Just a card that someone gave me." David said as he handed Jack the card. Jack stopped and started laughing.

"I can't believe it. I didn't think he would hold another one." 

"Another what? Who? I'm so lost."

"Brooklyn....well, Spot Collons really....anyways, he's holding another rave." Jack explained.

"Who's Spot? and what's a rave?" David asked.

"You don't know! Davey what are we going to do with you!"

"Um...I don't know." David said, suddenly feeling extremely stupid.

"Look, lets go this Friday and I'll teach you everything you need to know this week."

"It's Thursday!"

"So, I'm a good teacher and you're a good student." Jack explained as he grabbed David by the shoulders and led him to class. 


	2. The Learning Process

The Learning Process

** Standard disclaimer** Newsies is not mine, it belongs to Disney. Please no suing because then you'll have to take a number.

And so they began. Jack started with the basics: liquid. But David, being David, just couldn't get the hang of it. Finally at lunch on Friday, Jack taped David's fingers together and told him to move his hands. It finally clicked. By the end of the day David had mastered liquid.

"Hey this is fun!" David exclaimed as he practiced.

"Yea, you are pretty good...maybe you'll compete tonight."

"Compete? What are you talking about now?" David said frozen in mid-rave.

"Well, at Spot's sometimes the best ravers from each category go against each other. They just rave for about a minute and the crowd picks a winner."

"Category? What are the categories?"

"You know, like beginner, novice, and expert. Stuff like that."

"Ok, how many people for each category?"

"Three's the most I've seen"

"Alright." David shrugged as he continued raving.

"Well, go home and I'll come around 7:30. See ya."

"Bye"

David turned and started towards the doors of the school. He continued raving as he made his way down the stairs and towards his neighborhood. He only paused once to say hi to another guy from school. _This isn't that hard.....it might even be fun! _David thought.


	3. Doncha Just Hate Brothers

Doncha' Just Hate Brothers

**Standard disclaimer** Newsies is not mine no matter how much I wish it - (darn it...didn't work) it belongs to Disney ( -- sluts)

Later that evening when David was getting ready to go Les walked over.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Getting ready."

"For what?"

"Going out."

"Where ya going?"

"Nowhere."

"You have to be going somewhere."

"I am going somewhere."

"Where?"

"Nowhere you need to know about."

"Not fair! Sarah!"

"What's going on?" Sarah asked

"He won't tell me where he's going." Les cried.

"Well, it is his business."

"Not fair, everyone hates me."

"Les...." Sarah said warningly.

Right then a knock emitted through the door. David turned to go get it, but Les was much quicker and got there first.

"Cowboy!"

"Heya Les, who's talking and what's walking?"

__

^author's note: that statement means 'what's up'

"Nothing.....whatcha doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Davey. We're going to go to a friend's house."

"Ooooo, that's where you're going...Ok! Can I come?"

"Sorry Less. Right now it's just Davey. Are we ready?"

"Yep, let's go!" David walked to the door and rubbed Les's head and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"See ya Les. Sarah" Jack winked at Sarah and waved to Les as he closed the door behind him.

"Guess it's just me and you tonight, Sarah." Les sighed.

"Um....more like just you. I'm going out with friends tonight." Sarah explained as she turned towards her room.

"What?!?!?! This ain't fair!" Les screamed in exasperation as he slumped in defeat.


	4. And it Starts

And it Starts

**Disclaimer** I don't own 'Newsies' it belongs to Disney. Blah, blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah

"Where to first?" David asked.

"Well, first, clothes. I got a pair of pants, a shirt, and some glasses you can wear."

"I knew that was what you were going to say." David said as he followed Jack to his truck.

"If you want to be a raver, you gotta look like one."

"All right, bring out the clothes." David sighed as Jack opened the passenger door to his dark green truck. He pulled out a pair of 'Jncos', a red 'Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids' shirt, and a pair of bright red glasses.

"Interesting...what are you wearing?" David asked as he took the clothes.

"I'm going to wear this shirt with this shirt over it and these pants."

The shirt he had on was a white long sleeved 'Quiksilver' shirt, the shirt going over it was a blue 'Pony' shirt, and the pants were khaki cargos with blue accents. David nodded and got into the car. Jack hopped in and started the ignition. He turned to David.

"You're going to have to change in the car. We're running a little late and I don't want to stop."

"All right" David said as he started to change, but he didn't realize that Jack didn't even want to stop at red lights either. Putting on his pants was either the hardest or funniest thing depending on who you were in the situation. At one turn David ended up on Jack's lap. 

"David, I know we're close, but I had no idea of your feelings." Jack laughed.

"Oh shut up Kelly!"

When David was finally dressed he turned to jack and asked when they would be there.

"Around 8:30. Not too early, not too late."

"How much does it cost to get in?"

"A card."

"Huh?" David was thoroughly confused by this.

"Remember the card you got? Yea, that. They give them to just about everyone, but every now and then a fake is made and copied. That's why there's a bouncer."

"There's a BOUNCER!" David repeated incredulously. 

"Yea of course. Every good race needs a bouncer. Plus, we're in luck because I know Spot's bouncer personally." Jack explained.

"David shook his head in disbelief. "What's his name?"

"Pie Eater. Well, that's his nickname as to his real name...I don't know. Don't worry, he's a nice guy."

"David slowly exhaled. He was beginning to think he was way in over his head. Jack made a sharp right and stopped.

"We're here."

David leaned forward and peered out of the windshield. All over were parked cars of a variety of make and model. On most of the cars there was a bumper sticker saying either 'PLUR' or 'No Sleep 'til Brooklyn'. Some were basically bumper stickers with a car attached. David whistled at the sight. Then he looked at the warehouse. Outside there were about twenty people trying to get in. David looked over at Jack.

"How are we supposed to get in? There's like twenty other people there!"

"Davey! You worry too much. Just leave it to me."

"That's like telling the Devil to go have fun." David shot back.

Jack grinned at the analogy. He pulled the car into a spot near ten yards away from the building.

"Close, but not too close." He said as he opened the door to get out. David followed his suit. They walked through the maze of cars up to the mob. Jack grabbed David and pushed his way to the front. David, unfortunately, was the one being hit for Jack's actions. Once at the door jack pulled David next to him and turned to the very large man in front of them.

"Pie Eater! How's it rollin'?"

__

an: this means what's up

"Really good. You wanna come in Kelly?"

"Yep, that would be nice."

Pie Eater nodded and let them through the ropes and to the door. 


End file.
